


Boomerang

by DaughterOfDiana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Blake, Alpha Yang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bee's Schnees - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Knotting, Omega Weiss, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F, Vietnamese Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDiana/pseuds/DaughterOfDiana
Summary: Yang goes into rut.Good thing her girlfriends Blake and Weiss are eager to help her through it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 29
Kudos: 248





	Boomerang

No one in the house really drinks, but it’s no mystery to anyone what Yang would be like if she ever got drunk. 

She would probably stumble around and apologize to inanimate objects if she bumped into them. She’d bust a gut over a bad pun (that she forgot to actually vocalize and only thought of in her head) and then spin around to complain about starving to death. She’d be more affectionate than usual and refuse to leave her girlfriends’ sides, smothering both of them with bear hugs and sloppy kisses. 

Yang would be a sweaty, charming mess of an alpha. 

Just like when she’s in rut. 

“You guys having fun?” Weiss asks with a fond smile, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame of the room she shares with Blake. The cold lingering from walking outside in the autumn air is no match for the indoor heat that’s starting to warm her up. 

Her eyes rake up and down as she takes in the familiar scene: Yang’s still wearing her oversized Beacon Boarbatusks t-shirt she wore to sleep last night and nothing else. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed tightly, with her mechanical hand clutching at the sheets and her left hand buried in Blake’s hair. The back of Blake’s head bobs back and forth almost at the same pace as her shaking shoulder, most likely dividing her attention between pleasuring Yang and pleasuring herself. 

They’re both basked in the morning light coming in from the skylight above them. Yang’s recently cleaned and buffed arm glints every time she moves it and Blake’s hair shines gloriously in all of its messy splendor. Weiss has never believed in a higher being--her parents were only religious on paper and occasionally “devout” when making specific political moves-- but it feels right to label the sight before her as “angelic.” 

Well, if it weren’t for the pungent smell of worked up alpha filling up the whole room. (It doesn’t seem like they’ve gotten too far, but she can practically taste the intermingling pheromones.)

Blake’s cat ears perk up at Weiss’ soft voice. She takes her mouth off of Yang to turn around, causing the alpha on the bed to whine pitifully. Resting her bare back against the bed frame, she straightens her legs out on the floor and furrows her brow in concern. All without stopping the movement of her hand. 

(Out of the three of them, Blake’s always been the best at multitasking.) 

Her girlfriend obviously wouldn’t mind if Weiss stared at her dick, but making direct eye contact during any conversation-- naked or clothed-- is important and it’s the polite thing to do. She tries her best to focus solely on Blake’s reproving expression. “Weiss, I thought I told you to take your time and not come back until you did everything you wanted to do.” 

Yang’s eyes fly open-- red and bright. “Huh? Weiss?” She gasps in drunken delight when she sees Weiss standing in the doorway. But just as swiftly and dramatically, her face falls. She rubs at her eyes and looks down at Blake. “Wait, babe, am I seeing a rut mirage or something? I was really hoping Weiss would be back soon, but is she actually here right now?”

Blake laughs and kisses the side of Yang’s knee. “First of all, rut mirages aren’t a real thing. And second of all, yes-- she’s back.” She throws a pointed look towards Weiss. Her hand pauses for just a moment. “Even though, she  _ should’ve _ been relaxing.” 

Weiss rolls her eyes and finally passes through the threshold. She can feel both of them tracking her every move as she walks into the room to maneuver around the shedded clothing on the floor, set her purse down, and hang up her coat. The intense attention from two alphas-- knowing what they want from her, knowing what they could  _ do _ to her-- sends an involuntary shiver down her spine. 

“I know it’s my first Saturday off in a while and I know you guys could’ve handled it on your own while I was running errands. But Yang would’ve been dealing with so much discomfort and the thought of that made me feel awful. It’s always easier with an omega around and… ” With a sigh, she sits down on the bed next to Yang and slides her hand under Yang’s jaw to bring their faces closer together. Yang instinctively cranes her head down and Weiss kisses the apple of her cheek. “I just really, really missed you guys. I wanted to be home with my family.” 

Blake can’t help but give a small smile at that and Yang lays a comforting hand on Weiss’ thigh. 

It’s not like Weiss is ever reluctant to say such sweet things to them, but it’s still wonderful to be reminded of how much they mean to her. Several years have passed since they first started their relationship and they’ve been through a lot together. They couldn’t have survived being haunted by an abusive ex, losing an arm, and being disowned by biological family without each other’s love and support. 

Blake stands up and sits on the bed too, on the other side of Weiss. She mirrors Yang by laying a hand on Weiss’ thigh, but she squeezes with intent, ducking her face to kiss Weiss’ throat and murmur in her ear. “You’re so fucking cute. I don’t know how I could possibly stay mad after you say something like that.” 

Weiss scoffs but it’s offset by the pink coloring her cheeks and her hand firmly set on top of Blake’s. “As if you were ever truly mad at me in the first place.” She feels Blake smirk and nip lightly at the intersection of her neck and shoulder, the place where Blake sinks her teeth into whenever Weiss is in heat. There’s a matching spot on the opposite shoulder that Yang always favors. 

Blake’s hand moves out from under Weiss’ hand and snakes up under her sweater, smoothing over the plain of her stomach and grazing the underwire of her bra. The kisses on her neck get less playful and more focused. Blake’s tongue feels like a hot balm against her cool skin and it’s enough to make her toes curl. 

Blake doesn’t pause, doesn’t relent-- even when there’s a low groan and Weiss rotates her head to seek out the source of the sound. 

What she sees is Yang’s parted lips and half-hooded eyes, completely captivated by the pair next to her. But when she notices Weiss looking at her, she averts her gaze. 

Yang has never forgotten how fearful Weiss was the first time she saw her red eyes during rut. Some alphas suffer from extreme aggression and irritability, so Weiss assumed it was an indication that she’d be one of those alphas. Luckily, Weiss learned right away that the red wasn’t anything more than another physiological response to being in rut, but the look on Weiss’ face isn’t something Yang can ever erase from her memory. 

From then on, Yang has always been extra careful about not being angry or demanding during ruts. She can’t really prevent symptoms like her clumsiness, but she can make an honest effort to be gentle with her omega (while still making her feel really, really good). 

Mindful of how her eyes must look after watching Blake and Weiss lose themselves in the moment, she fixates on the movements underneath Weiss’ sweater instead. She remembers to remove her hand from Weiss’ thigh too.

But before she knows it, Weiss’ hand reaches out and her fingers wrap tightly around Yang’s throbbing cock. She gasps in surprise and her hips jerk sharply-- extra sensitive in her current condition. Wide, glowing eyes look up to match Weiss’ burning stare.

“Ready to get started again?” asks Weiss, breathy and hopeful. Always so eager to assist.

Yang shakes her head, breathing shallowly. She feels a bit hazy from Weiss’ scent. “N-no, not yet.”

Weiss loosens her grip around Yang and frowns. “What? What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to--to-- unless you and Blake--” 

“Are you sure?” Weiss starts pumping ever so slowly, making the alpha groan again. “It’d be nice if we could take care of you first for a change. Isn’t that right, Blake?”

At the sound of her name, Blake leans out from the crook of Weiss’ neck. Her pretty lips, slightly bruised from all her efforts on Yang and Weiss, twist into a coy smile. “Yes, definitely. Both of us would be perfectly happy to wait our turn.” She proves her willingness to accommodate by scooting back onto the bed and up behind Yang. She tugs on the bottom hem of the Boarbatusks t-shirt and Yang raises her arms to let Blake pull it off. 

At the slack-jawed omega staring unabashedly at Yang’s newly revealed abs, Blake raises an eyebrow. “You too, Weiss.” 

She helps Weiss carefully unclip her hair accessories and earrings and the two of them make quick work of her sweater and bra too. Yang helps take everything else off. It’s basically a routine at this point, but it’s not hurried. The two of them still take the time to pepper Weiss with kisses and skate their fingers over her smooth skin. 

Yang blows a raspberry into her belly and Weiss shoves her face away, feigning annoyance even though she doesn’t hold back any laughter. When Yang reels back, she crushes their lips together into a searing kiss. 

Weiss’ pip of surprise devolves into a pleased moan. Their tongues meet languidly and it makes both of them melt, pressing forward to grope at each other’s bodies. They’re desperate for more contact-- yearning for a specific type of intimacy-- and continue to stoke the fire that began the minute Weiss announced her presence at the door. 

It takes everything in Blake to leave them and head towards the other side of the room for the Sex Blanket (uncreatively, but appropriately named by Weiss), a lightweight, apricot-colored blanket that Yang used during her summer breaks in college and now serves as an easy clean up tool for messy occasions. 

There are a few frayed patches sewn in near one of the corners: an omega equal rights symbol, the Belladonna family crest, and a heart with the initials of their first names (WBY). All haphazardly-- yet lovingly-- attached by Yang a month after she got her prosthetic, when she really wanted to practice her fine motor skills. 

A flash of guilt hits Blake for a split second. Sometimes it still hurts to think about that period in her life, where all of them were dealing with overlapping traumas. It took ages to learn how to forgive herself and accept Weiss and Yang’s seemingly endless supply of compassion. 

Before she can allow her mind to wander down a dark road, she pivots back around to return with the blanket. The sight of her girlfriends brings a smile to her face again; adoration and lust overcoming any negativity. 

She unfurls the blanket to cover the bedsheets and the puff of air interrupts Weiss and Yang. They reluctantly break apart-- giggling and chasing kisses like two school girls-- and stand up to help Blake straighten out the blanket more evenly. 

With everyone unclothed and the bed prepared, the excitement only grows. Blake walks over to Weiss to hug her from behind-- arms wrapped around her waist, chin hooked on her shoulder. She nuzzles her nose into Weiss’ hair. Peeks one golden eye at Yang. “Where do you want us?” 

Yang licks her lips. “Um… I think-- I want…” Her skin is still buzzing and her heart starts to drum faster in anticipation. “I want to be standing. On the floor. Weiss should be-- I’d like her to be on her hands and knees. You’re gonna be in front of her. It’d be nice to share.” She hopes they understand what she’s trying to explain. Communication gets difficult when she’s in rut. 

Fortunately, they seem to know what she means. 

(Like they always do.) 

Blake kisses Weiss’ shoulder before letting go of her waist. She positions herself on the bed-- flat on her back, head close to the headboard. She leans up onto her elbows and crooks a finger at Weiss. The omega obediently follows after her, crawling forward between Blake’s spread legs (with an adorable blush dusting across her cheeks and chest) until they’re face to face. 

“Hi baby,” says Blake quietly, tucking a strand of silvery hair behind Weiss’ ear. Her hair is so much shorter than it was back when they first met. She looks more sophisticated and mature. It suits her. 

“Hey,” Weiss whispers back, feathery soft. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I missed you too.”

“Oh, don’t worry-- I could tell by the way you could barely keep your hands off me.” There’s a loud laugh somewhere behind her and Weiss beams. 

Blake drops her head down on a pillow and peers up at her girlfriend’s face. She pinches her cheek. “Rude. You’re starting to sound like Yang.” 

“And  _ you’re _ starting to sound like  _ me _ .” 

Blake rolls her eyes (proving Weiss’ point yet again) and cups the back of her neck to yank her down, touching nose to nose. 

It’s easy for Weiss to close the distance. For her tongue to slip past the seam of Blake’s plush lips and finally taste the inside of her mouth. And it’s just as easy to extract content sighs from her. The vibrations rumble through Weiss and she instinctively lowers her hips down to press her front against Blake’s erection. They moan in tandem and it just makes Weiss that much more aware of how vacant she feels between her legs. 

Gradually, she makes her descent further down Blake’s body, lapping her tongue over the still-healing marks from Blake’s most recent rut, sucking on her pert nipples and the tops of her breasts, leaving a trail of stinging bites, until reaching her destination: Blake’s gleaming cock.

Weiss’ lips get coated with precum when she smears them against the head. She licks her lips and hums appreciatively, but then freezes when she feels her ankles-- dangling off the edge of the bed-- suddenly get cuffed by big, heavy hands. 

This whole time Yang has been wordlessly standing at the foot of the bed, patiently waiting, shaking like an obedient dog. Her hair’s been tied up into a ponytail and there’s a bottle of lube on the bed right by her fist-- ready to go at a moment’s notice. 

Every cell in her body is roaring at her to move, to just take what she wants, but she waits for permission. She has to no matter what. 

Thankfully she gets it quickly in the form of Weiss arching her back and spreading her knees further apart. Hypnotized by how wet and inviting Weiss looks, Yang barely hears herself panting. Barely registers lubing herself up or receiving a nod from Blake. 

She bends over to press her forehead into the space between Weiss’ shoulder blades, kissing along the path of her spine, and nosing aimlessly into her skin. Her weight pushes Weiss down lower into the sheets, practically trapping her on the bed. Yang loves being taller and broader than Weiss, loves being able to crowd around her delicate frame like this. It feeds her need to protect and provide. It fuels her desire to dominate. 

With both hands, she reaches out to rub Weiss’ pale thighs slowly.  _ Possessively _ . 

“Yang, did you hear me?” asks Weiss, cutting through her thoughts. 

Yang shakes her head to clear some of the mental fog. “What? Did you say something?”

“I asked if everything was alright.”

“Oh-- sorry about that,” Yang breathes out, straightening back up and readjusting her stance. She clears her throat and adds, “Didn’t mean to space out. It’s been a while since we’ve been in this position. And you just look--  _ so _ good.” She runs her left hand up the small of Weiss’ back to emphasize her point and revels in the way Weiss shivers under the rough touch. She drags her hand back down to squeeze Weiss’ ass. “Ready for me?”

“I’m ready,” Weiss murmurs, wiggling and backing herself as much as she can towards the edge of the bed, trying to get as close as she can to the alpha. 

Yang adjusts her cock in her mechanical hand and takes a deep breath. She nudges the head forward and, after all that waiting and aching,  _ finally _ slides into Weiss’ sweet, dripping cunt. 

The sensation instantly pulls a moan out of Weiss, but Yang grits her teeth. She can feel all of her muscles tense up, the beads of sweat starting to form on her hairline. 

She continues to push in. 

No amount of effort can hold back her own moan this time. It just feels  _ so _ amazing, especially now that she can feel the warm, velvety folds clench around her. 

Weiss doesn’t mind teasing as much as Blake does, and usually Yang likes to make her beg, but Yang knows she can’t draw things out right now. “Baby, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to last very long. I’m already really, really close. I promise to make it up to you when we go again, though.” 

“I’ll be fine,” reassures Weiss. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay, just let me know if it’s too much,” Yang says quietly. 

And without wasting another second, she anchors herself onto Weiss’ hips and pushes the rest of her length in. 

The moment Yang fully bottoms out, Weiss latches her mouth onto Blake’s dick. The alphas thrust into her simultaneously and the feeling of being stretched out at two different ends makes Weiss’ eyes roll back in pleasure. 

(At work, she has to maintain a high level of professionalism. She has to meet certain expectations. There are people who look to her for direction and want her to be the one calling the shots. But when Weiss is in bed with her two strong alphas, she craves total submission. She wants to cater to all of their needs. She wants them to use any hole in her body as selfishly as they want.)

Yang’s movements are guided by her intuition and familiarity with Weiss’ body, but the encouragement from Weiss’ muffled whimpers helps her the most. Listening to it makes Yang feel like her heart’s going to burst. “When I woke up this morning, I was so upset because I thought I’d have to wait all day to see you again. I’m so happy that you came back early for us,” she says, pumping at a steady pace. She grunts softly when she gets a particularly good stroke in. “I’m also really happy about not having to wear condoms anymore.” 

Blake lifts her head up briefly. “I second that. Thanks again for getting the implant, baby.” 

Unable to speak with a full mouth, Weiss first reaches up to squeeze Blake’s hand and then reaches around to touch the back of Yang’s hand in acknowledgement. Maybe the insertion wasn’t the most comfortable procedure and maybe it took a while to consider all the different options, but it was definitely worth it. (And it’s not like Yang and Blake were the only ones who were going to benefit from it. Clearly.)

Blake’s hips aren’t moving anymore, but Yang continues to thrust, pushing all the way in and pulling halfway out, using the exact amount of force Weiss usually likes to warm up with. But it doesn’t take her long to start speeding up. 

Yang’s already showing signs of desperation, in the way her fingers press down harder into Weiss’ skin, by the sound of her ragged breathing. The headboard slams against the wall rhythmically as her powerful hips rut into Weiss harder and harder and  _ harder _ .

Yang wants release. And she’s going to get it soon. 

Weiss can feel her arousal skyrocketing and she imagines that Blake and Yang can probably smell it in the air, even with twice the amount of alpha pheromones. All the sensory input and the strain on various parts of her body are overwhelming and delicious. She tries not to stop sucking on Blake or falter when she feels something new repeatedly bump up against her. 

Yang eventually slows down and pleads in a gruff voice, “Baby-- my knot… it hurts and it’s already… please, can I--?”

Weiss pulls her mouth off to speak, a thin thread of saliva connects Blake’s dick to her bottom lip. “Go ahead, Yang. Fuck me with your knot.” 

Both of the alphas groan miserably at the words. Weiss smirks-- after all this time, they’re still so  _ easy _ . But the victory is short-lived because when Yang slowly forces her knot inside, she can’t help but groan too. 

Being fully-sheathed makes Yang’s pleasure race right to the top of the summit. And a couple seconds later, she shudders and gasps as she comes inside of Weiss, letting out a satisfied moan, rocking back and forth to ride it out as much as possible. Little by little, her whole body sags in relief; all the tension whistling out of her like steam escaping a kettle. She takes a few seconds to catch her breath before doubling over, tenderly kissing Weiss’ back in gratitude. 

To mask her grimace, Weiss squishes her face into Blake’s thigh. Yang is already a little too big for her (which isn’t necessarily an unwanted problem), but when Weiss isn’t in heat, it can get really painful. A couple tears escape and roll down her cheeks. Blake must feel it on her skin because she scratches gently at Weiss’ scalp and coos sympathetically-- equally aware of how much it can hurt to have all of Yang crammed inside. 

“Are you okay?” Yang pants out, concern knitting her brows together. She plants her right hand heavily onto the bed and curves her left hand around to gently rub Weiss’ quivering abdomen. It’s their first round, so they probably won’t be able to untie for at least 10 minutes. 

Weiss doesn’t move her head from Blake’s thigh, but she does give a thumbs up. 

Blake laughs and shoots Yang a small smile. She keeps her hand threaded in Weiss’ hair. “Want me to move so that both of you can be on the bed?”

Yang shakes her head and wipes at her sweaty forehead, slicking her blonde bangs away from her eyes-- temporarily light purple again. The corners crinkle when she returns the smile. “No, I think it’d be better if I didn’t lay on top of Weiss and crush her. Right after she so generously let me knot her. I’m okay with standing for a bit.” 

“Alright, if you say so.” 

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

Yang tilts her head to the side. (So puppy-like sometimes even as a grown woman.) “Who do you wanna start with? Me or Weiss?” Weiss raises her head up from Blake’s thigh and the two of them stare at her curiously, wearing matching just-been-fucked glows. They look expectant and just  _ so _ beautiful. 

It always feels like an impossible choice, but today she doesn’t have to think twice. She traces her fingertips along Weiss’ eyebrow, faintly grazing the top of her scar. Blake’s cat ears point forward. “Can I start with you?” 

“Hmm…” Weiss narrows her eyes. “Yes, but only if you help me come first.”

Blake’s grins easily. “Deal.”

When Yang’s knot finally shrinks to a safer size, she pulls out with a soft sigh and relocates to the corner of the bed to recuperate. Propped up against the headboard, Yang watches Weiss gingerly flip onto her back and follow Blake with her keen blue eyes. Instead of taking up Yang’s previous position, Blake ambles up onto the bed on all fours to hover over Weiss. 

Blake tilts her head up at Yang and tosses her hair over her shoulder. Yang quirks up an eyebrow at the smirk Blake sends her that basically says,  _ Watch  _ **_this_ ** , and dips down to give Weiss the filthiest kiss. 

It almost feels like Yang’s a part of the kiss too, with how a shock of pleasure zips right to her groin. She can feel herself tenses up again, her hand automatically grabbing for her dick. It’s still soft, but she doubts it’ll stay that way. She keeps her distance and tries not to interrupt.

Weiss’ whimpering returns as she reaches up to curl her arms around Blake’s upper back-- a clear signal that she already wants more. Yang’s probably gotten her very close to the edge; she just needs one last thing to tip her over. 

Blake graciously obliges by sliding her hand down and pressing two fingers against Weiss’ swollen clit. The sudden touch makes Weiss accidentally bite down a little too hard on Blake’s lip, extracting a hiss of pleasure from her too. Instead of trying to build Weiss up slowly, Blake circles firmly around the warm, slippery bud. Like Yang, she doesn’t want to tease Weiss (at least not yet). She wants to give her omega everything she wants right now. 

Blake raises her head up shortly before Weiss gives a shout-- her whole body shaking in consequence to the powerful orgasm. The way she keeps bucking wildly into Blake’s hand is so fucking hot and she can’t help but say so out loud, finding herself wholly unable to look away from Weiss’ scrunched up face or move her hand. 

When Weiss’ breathing starts to even out, Blake leaves gentle kisses along her collarbone, her cheeks, her throat-- grounding her and bringing her back to reality. She mumbles, “Good girl,” into Weiss’ ear and gets treated with another shiver. 

Before Blake continues, she takes a second to briefly check in on Yang. 

Predictably, Yang’s already hard again-- ruts are… challenging in that way-- and her whole body’s flushed. It seems like some of her antsy energy has disappeared, but there’s still a twinkle in her eye. Yang winks roguishly at Blake and says, “Weiss, I don’t know how long it’ll take for you to bounce back, but you better hurry because it looks like Blake’s about ready to pop.” 

“Hey... don’t rush her. It’s not like I’m--” Blake chokes on her next words and immediately pins her attention back on Weiss. One warm hand has snuck behind Blake’s head-- fingers weaving through fluffy tendrils and lightly scratching at the nape of her neck-- and the other hand has found its way to the most sensitive part of the alpha’s body. They lock eyes as Weiss silently broadcasts her request, pulling gently until both of their hips are lined up perfectly. Blake allows herself to be led Weiss’ hand and her own desires, and gradually enters Weiss, inch by inch. 

Both of them groan. It’s finally Blake’s turn.

As Blake starts to push in and out slowly, she sighs blissfully. “You feel incredible.” 

“So do you,” Weiss says, running her hands up and down Blake’s sides. 

Blake bends her neck down to place a couple delicate kisses on the curve of Weiss’ shoulder. “I’m really glad I waited.”

“You are?” 

“Yeah…” Blake burrows her face into the crook of Weiss’ neck, but she speaks loudly enough so that Yang can hear too. “Because I love being able to fuck you with Yang’s cum still inside.” 

There’s a strangled noise from the corner in addition to Weiss’ gasp. “Blake--” 

“--and I love knowing how desperate you always are for more. Like you can’t get enough of us. You’re always begging to suck us off; begging to be fucked until you can’t stand; begging to be covered in our cum… You’re such a needy omega and that’s the best part about you.” Blake speaks right into Weiss’ skin. The words boiling over like lava, setting them both aflame. There’s not much space between them, but Weiss wraps her legs around her and tries to pull her girlfriend closer. It only spurs Blake on. “The second best part is how you make my cock feel and how perfect your cunt is, even after getting fucked by Yang’s big knot. You’re always so hot and wet for me. Always so fucking  _ tight _ .” 

Blake punctuates her last words with a rough snap of her hips and it makes Weiss cry out. “Blake  _ please _ .” 

“Please  _ what _ ,” Blake grinds out, barely holding it together. 

“Go faster-- fuck me  _ harder _ ,” Weiss whines. “Just-- just let  _ go _ .” 

Blake doesn’t need to be told twice. Without any delay, she begins to thrust harder, using everything she’s got. She transforms her feelings of devotion into something entirely carnal. All she can sense-- outside of their direct point of connection-- are the vibrations from Weiss’ moans, reverberating right through her, straight to her core; sharp nails digging into her back; and the heady smell of omega. 

No longer holding back rewards Blake with a second orgasm from Weiss, right before she gets hit by one too. They tremble through it together, repeating each other’s names over and over like they’re singing a perpetual canon.

Weiss seems to recover first. She lets her arms fall to her sides and then untangles her legs, bracketing them around Blake’s hips instead. Blake leans up to see Weiss already smiling at her and she can’t help but start chuckling-- somewhat shy from the lewd words. Weiss joins in and the two of them keep laughing, even when Weiss surges up to kiss her soundly, even when Blake slips out of her and rolls over. They lie side by side-- giddy and tired-- and they take a moment to look through the skylight together. 

Weiss pats the free space next to her. “Yang, come here.” She hears the sheets shuffling and a quiet  _ oops _ when something (presumably the nightstand) knocks into the wall, before Yang lies down next to Weiss. Cool metal fingers graze her forearm and Weiss turns her head to look at her. “Hard again?”

“Well-- yes, but it’s not as bad as the first one,” Yang says, shrugging and trying to look nonchalant. 

“Yang.”

“Okay fine,” Yang sighs, giving up her charade easily. “It’s hurting like a bitch because I just had to watch two of the hottest people in Remnant fuck each other’s brains out.” 

Blake snorts and rolls onto her side, propping her head up with her hand. “Sorry about that.” 

Yang says, “No, you’re not,” the exact same time that Weiss does. 

Blake sighs and traces her fingers around the old, mottled scar on Weiss’ stomach. “Yeah, I’m not.” 

Yang rolls onto her side too and laces her fingers and with Blake’s; their joined hands settle just above Weiss’ belly button. Blake immediately notices how Yang’s gaze wanders lower, how it darts between their three bodies, like a wolf that’s still hungry. The way that they’re all positioned makes Blake realize what’s on Yang’s mind. Her fingers twitch in Yang’s hold. 

“Yang,” Blake warns, trying to stop her girlfriend’s train of thought. “You know we can’t do that today.” 

Yang shakes her head and looks at Blake with a contrite expression. “Sorry-- I didn’t mean to-- I know we can’t.” 

“What is it?” Weiss swivels her head back and forth between the two alphas. “Do what?” 

“Yang was thinking about making a Weiss Sandwich.” 

“Oh.”

Yang lets go of Blake’s hand to cup Weiss’ face and sincerely exclaim, “But you’re not in heat! And I know it’d hurt too much! I would never ask that of you right now.” 

Weiss covers Yang’s hand with her own. She turns her face to kiss Yang’s warm palm. “There’s a part of me that really wants to let you two go for it, but I don’t think my body will be able to handle it today. My heat should start in a couple weeks though. Do you think you’ll be able to wait until then?”

Yang’s thumb brushes gently across Weiss’ cheek. “Of course, baby. I totally understand. And to be clear, you don’t have to agree to it, even when you  _ are _ in heat.” 

“I know. And I love you,” Weiss says. She turns the other way to look at Blake. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Blake replies and kisses Weiss’ temple softly. 

Suddenly, a well-timed gurgle loudly sounds out from Yang’s stomach. She pulls her hand away from Weiss’ face to place it on her stomach. Sheepishly she asks, “You didn’t happen to pick up any food on the way back home, did you?”

Blake laughs and flops onto her back. Weiss smiles and nods. “I bought a ton of banh mi from your favorite place. There’s enough to feed an army in the fridge right now-- so it should probably last  _ you _ at least two meals.” 

Before Weiss even gets to finish her sentence, Yang jumps up excitedly and starts throwing on her clothes. The t-shirt goes back on-- completely wrinkled and askew-- and there’s a noticeable bulge straining against her boxers, but she pays it no mind-- just rushes straight out the door to head downstairs. Blake and Weiss share an affectionate eye roll before they get up as well. They stretch out their limbs, scan the floor, and toss each other the right clothes. 

As Weiss takes Blake’s offered hand and readies herself for the inevitable sight of Yang basically inhaling her food, she can’t help but think about her past self, the one who didn’t think she’d ever have a family like this. She’s so happy that they found each other all those years ago. She loves them so much and has never regretted coming home early to be with them. Not even once. 

Blake and Yang are it for her. This is where she’s always meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I tried my best to show that all three of them are equally in love and that it’s not just bumbleby + Weiss. That was my main goal in this one-shot, so I hope I succeeded in that regard.
> 
> 2\. The first patches I had in mind were the rainbow pride flag and the bisexual pride flag, but I realized that it made more sense to mention omega oppression instead of homophobia/biphobia.
> 
> 3\. Weiss Schnee must be protected at all costs.


End file.
